Tsardaan
Despite any posts that may be made, the entirety of this race is not locked in to the Metius Federation. Anatomy/Biology Description: A cross between reptilian and mammalian, their homeworld is incredibly humid, meaning the Tsardann have no natural need to drink fluids. They can absorb moisture through their lungs in the air that they breathe in. Being bipedal and humanoid, they are capable of running at great speeds. A highly reactive nervous system endows them with quick reflexes. They have four hearts, each one acting in sync with the others in a similar way to the four ventricles of a human heart. Due to them having evolved on a highly humid world, they require breathing apparatuses to comfortably breathe in more dry atmospheres. This is in the form of a breather mask that humidifies the air passing into it while also filtering for microbes, pathogens, and other harmful substances. Exposure to dry air for extended periods of time (roughly 36-48 hours uninterrupted) causes the terminal illness called “Scale Lung”. This is where the lining of the lungs dries and degrades, which means that eventually the individual will suffocate or drown in their own blood due to excessive coughing. Diet: Omnivorous. Can eat pretty much any food available. However, despite their more aggressive appearance, they generally dislike meats - even if they are fully capable of digesting it. Male Average Height: 7' 10" Average Weight: 190 lbs Average Build: Muscular Coloration: Varied. Grey skin is almost universal. However, black skin and white skin are possible. Average Lifespan: 250 years Female Average Height: 7' 5” Average Weight: 145 lbs Average Build: Slender, lean Coloration: Same as male coloration. However, in some females, a brown shade to the skin is a rare abnormality. Average Lifespan: 200 years Extra: Excellent binocular vision with variable “zooms” possible through lens contraction. Can breathe in hyper-oxygenated water. Politics System: Metius Federation Values: The highest value is the people as a whole. Each individual contributes towards the goals of the Metius Federation, which in turn, benefits each citizen. Family is also highly valued, as is camaraderie. If two unrelated individuals become close friends, they consider each other as family and both families, to an extent, will merge. Religion(s): There is no official religion. However, most are spiritual and believe that the dead watch over the living. Settlements/Colonies: The Metius Federation territories. However, the Tsardaan home system has six colonized worlds which are not apart of the Metius Federation. They are Noress, Kepleen, Solemnos, Tchaan, Xandaar, and their homeworld, Tsardanos. Diplomacy: Metius Federation and individual. Age of Spacefaring Civilization: The first manned space travel occurred just over 600 years ago. Technology Military: Metius Federation military forces. Civilian/Public: Metius Federation and individual. Overview: Metius Federation and individual. Racial Information Traditions: Tsardann traditions revolve mostly around duty and honoring the dead. There are multiple ceremonies that honor those that have given their lives in past conflicts. Most homes contain shrines to this cause. Since the people as a whole is a chief concern, there is a seasonal tradition of the “peoples’ parade” in which communities share gifts with each other and celebrate. These celebrations happen once per season of the home planet. Tsardann also have their own version of birthdays, except the individual whose birthday it is gives gifts to their parents in appreciation of raising them. This obviously starts from an age at which the concept of gift giving is apparent, usually from the age of ten and onward. Conflicts: For the general population, there has been little need for complaint, life has been stable and plentiful and the system has been unified for centuries. For those in power the struggle is constant however, the title of Sovereign is earned by those who have the power to keep it. Political backstabbing is frequent and attempts to forcibly remove people who stand between someone and their success is commonplace. In the past 50 years the title of Sovereign has been filled by 34 different individuals. The general ideology of the government has become more of a “keep what you kill” motive. Relevant History Most Tsardann history is cataloged as either “Before Encounter” or “After Encounter” (BE/AE). This refers to their encounter with the Dom’Kavosh, which was a devastating attack that all but wiped them out. Luckily for the Tsardann, something of greater importance must have drawn the attacking Dom’Kavosh away. Year 4682: Conquered by the now Metius Federation. 87 AE: Anointment of the first Sovereign and the birth of the U.S.S.T. 85 AE Candidates for the first Sovereign are drawn-up. 84 AE: Date is set for the official beginning of the now clarified United Sovereign States of Tsardaan (U.S.S.T). 78 AE: Final world signs the agreement to form a unified people. 74 AE: First worlds sign the agreement to form a unified people. 71 AE: Unified Trade Charter is set in place. 68 AE: Proposals for a reunified nation are put forth. 51 AE: Factions form a unified council to discuss matters of diplomacy. 38 AE: Home system has been fully reclaimed by separate factions. 11 AE: Skirmishes begin to reclaim lost lands from the Dom’Kavosh attack. 0 BE: Dom’Kavosh attack. Category:Playable Race